Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful. Wireless communication devices are increasingly expected to provide reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have become more advanced, the potential uses of wireless communication devices have also increased. One such advancement is the introduction of machine-to-machine (M2M) devices. These devices may provide little or no human interface. Nevertheless, these devices may provide a wireless link to a base station.
Wireless communication devices may communicate with one or more devices using a communication structure. However, some communication structures may not be well suited to all applications. As illustrated by this discussion, systems and methods that provide a suitable communication structure for an operating context may be beneficial.